wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Weapon
A mobile weapon (機動兵器) is the generic term used to describe vehicles that incorporate technology typically found in mobile suits, as opposed to conventional vehicles such as tanks, planes, and ships. The term "mobile weapon" can be used to describe any vehicle fitting that definition (such as mobile suits and mobile armors) but is typically only used when referring to more than one type simultaneously or when it is difficult to label a vehicle as a specific sub-type. Mobile Suits Mobile Suits (MS) are the most popular and most numerous type of mobile weapon. They are humanoid combat vehicles, typically employing two arms to deploy weapons, two legs for propulsion, and a head that acts as a main camera and sometimes houses a secondary weapon that acts as a rotating turret (with the head itself providing the rotation). Typically speaking, a mobile suit is approximately 60 feet in height, with a cockpit located in the unit's torso. However, exceptions are not uncommon; units that are much larger or slightly smaller are not unheard of, and occasionally the cockpit is located in the head or (in semi-rare cases) the crotch, as well. The name "mobile suit" is believed to be a combination of the terms "Mobile Infantry" and "powered armor suit" from the Robert A. Heinlein book Starship Troopers. Different terms exist to differentiate mobile suits from ordinary space suits used to protect individuals in vacuum. List of Mobile Suits Fan-made= *Gargantua (Multiple) *Vagan Gear Max (Multiple) *Mecha Paul Gekko (Multiple) *RX-78-10 Wing Gundam Bijuu (Multiple) *RX-78-8 Shinju Gundam (Multiple) *MSJ 32-327 Godzilla Zaku (Multiple) *MAN-009 Blaster Elmeth (Multiple) *Apsalus Dragon (Multiple) *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam (Multiple) *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam MK II (Multiple) *MA-19 Big Zam MK II (Multiple) *JDG-00X Devil Gundam (Multiple) *RX-79-99 Devil Gundam (Multiple) *G Flyer (Multiple) *Naruto Gundam (Multiple) *RX-78-007 Devil GM (Multiple) *MSN-06 Extra Zeong (Multiple) *EX-79 Banshee Booster (Multiple) *MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong (Multiple) *YMA-99 Thruster Gyan (Multiple) *Devil Exia (100) *RX-T48 Snibal Hydra (Multiple) *Super Devil Exia (Multiple) *AGE-56 Devil Gundam (Multiple) *AGE-1998 Devil Snibal Gundam (Multiple) *AGE-55 AGE Master Gundam (Multiple) *MRX-087 Psycho Hydra Gundam (66) *MAN-1995 General Zeong (Multiple) *MAN-04 Big Max (Multiple) *PF-78-2 Perfect Banshee Gundam (Multiple) *MSN-20 Boulder Zaku (Multiple) *GAT-X105A Nobel Buster Gundam (Multiple) *GAT-X105B Nobel Gundam Buster Amazing (Multiple) *RT-55-09 Orochi Gundam (Multiple) *Egg-Zilla (Multiple) *EZ-021 Death Saurer (Multiple) *RX-1923 Hoshino Gundam (Multiple) *EZ-109 Christian Gundam (Multiple) *Rock Gekko (1) |-|Anime= =Universal Century= *Gundam **Gundam G-Dash **PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *Guncannon **Guncannon Mass Production Type *Guntank **Guntank II *Matabiri *Victory 2 Gundam *GM **GM Cannon *Zaku II Commander Type *Dom *Zaku III Custom *Acguy *Gelgoog High Mobility Type *Perfect Zeong *Elmeth *Bigro *Zakrello *Adzam *Big Zam *Braw Bro *Apsalus III *Phoenix Gundam *Tornado Gundam *Phoenix Zero =Mars Century= *Wing Gundam Zero **Wing Gundam **Shenlong Gundam ***Altron Gundam **Gundam Heavyarms ***Gundam Heavyarms Custom ***Serpent **Gundam Deathscythe ***Gundam Deathscythe Hell **Gundam Sandrock ***Gundam Sandrock Custom =Cosmic Era= *Strike Gundam **Strike Gundam IWSP **Lightning Strike Gundam *Dreadnought Gundam **Freedom Gundam ***Strike Freedom Gundam *Strike Dagger *Aegis Gundam **Regenerate Gundam *Akatsuki Gundam *Duel Gundam *Blitz Gundam *Gaia Gundam *Chaos Gundam *Abyss Gundam *Forbidden Gundam *Raider Gundam *Calamity Gundam *Destroy Gundam =Advanced Generation= *Extreme Gundam *Zedas *Defurse *Vagan Gear *Dorado *Sid *Gundam Legilis =Future Century= *Shining Gundam **Extreme Gundam Type Leos Xenon Phase **Gundam Shining Break **Shading Gundam **God Gundam ***Master God Gundam *Spiegel Gundam *Ultimate Gundam **Devil Gundam ***Devil Gundam Junior *Grand Master Gundam **Kowloon Gundam ***Master Gundam **Britain Gundam ***John Bull Gundam ****Grand Gundam **Nobel_Gundam ***Walter Gundam **Neros Gundam ***Gundam Heaven's Sword *Death Army **Death Beast **Death Dragon **Death Navy **Death Birdie *Nobel Gundam **Nobel M Gundam **https://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-050NSWII_Super_Nobel_Gundam **Nobel Gundam Deco Category:Technology Category:Terms Category:Weapons Category:Gunpla